Role Play
by Shilo Thaliana
Summary: Hey everyone! This is for people who are interested in role play (experienced or not). Just read the intro and it will explain everything! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! ST here, once again. So I've decided to create a role play here. Anyone can join, member or not (but if you are a guest, please type in the same name each time you post). Here's how it will work:

Comment on this chapter with your character background. It can be any character you want; OCs from past stories, a character no one's ever seen before, or even a character from a movie/tv show, book, whatever (Though you'll have to tell us what book, movie, tv show, etc. it's from:)). Be prepared though! You will be using this character for the entire role play; choose wisely. I'll post mine below so you can get an idea for your character background. **Under the background,** **please tell us whether or not you're an experienced role player.**

I'll start off by giving us a very basic storyline to work with (please stay on the story line! This won't go anywhere if people are going off in random directions). You'll get the storyline next chapter.

This will be from 1st person POV. If you don't know what that is, it means you are the character. For example,"I looked to my left, but nothing was there."

Actions or narrations will be with *asterisks* (Example: *Turning on my heel, I ran in the direction of the noise.*)

Anything you character says will be in "quotations". I don't think we need an example of this.

Anything your character thinks will be in _italics_

So, putting it all together would be:* I had the feeling someone was following me. I stopped walking and looked around.* "Hello? Who's there?" *I called. There was no answer.* _Must just be my imagination,_ *I thought.*

If you have any questions, please pm me (do not comment on this unless you plan on participating)! Here is my character background

Thaliana Skywalker

Species: Human

Age:18 years

Height: 5'8"

Eyes: Bright blue

Hair: Long, black

Clothes: Black top, black jeans, leather jacket, chain belt, knee-high combat boots, hair pulled into messy ponytail.

Weapons: Electro-staff, throwing knives, sword, dagger, bow and arrow

Personality: Determined, stubborn, intelligent

Abilities: Force-sensitive, expert in weapons, spy training, tech-savvy

My experience in rp: Very Experienced; unfortunately, never had a role play last longer than an hour:(

Remember: You have a limited amount of characters; be careful and use as few letters as possible.

For your experience in role play, just say "no experience", "some experience", "experienced", "very experienced"

**Thanks guys! This is going to be so much fun!**

**Edit: You all have until November 7th, 4:00 pm Eastern Standard Time (1:00 pm Pacific Standard Time)**

**Edit #2: We will not actually be role playing on this site. My friend and I have found another site for us to use. Comment with your character background and I will pm you the site. If you are a guest you are either my real life friend and have my email, or you need to create an account on this site:). It's free (so is the one we'll be using for role play). I just don't want to post the site where any random person can see it. Call me paranoid, But I'm not a fan of stalkers, creepers, etc. So when you create a Fanfiction account, let me know and I'll pm you the web address.**

**Edit #3 (don't you just love these things? *insert sarcasm here*): After I've given you the web address, go sign up! Like I said, it's free! When you sign up, use your role playing character's name as the username and search for me:). We may split into a few different groups if there's a lot of us (ideal role play groups are typically 4-5, maybe 6, people).**

**This is going to be awesome! I can't wait to start!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Wow, there's a lot of you guys! Well, not really. Only about seven. I think we'll go ahead and stay in one group, though. Here are everyone's backgrounds:**

**Thaliana Skywalker**

Species: Human

Age:18 years

Height: 5'8"

Eyes: Electric blue unless provoked, in which case will turn white

Hair: Long, layered, black with red highlights

Clothes: The top half of her hair is tied back into a bun while the rest hangs freely down to her waist. Small silver studs for earrings. Black, mesh, short sleeved shirt with a red corset over it. Black pants with knee-high laced combat boots.

Weapons: Electro-staff, throwing knives, sword, dagger, bow and arrow

Personality: Determined, stubborn, intelligent

Abilities: Force powers, expert in weapons, spy training, tech-savvy

Weakness: Anything to do with her family, hot-headed

My experience in RP: Very Experienced; unfortunately, never had a role play last longer than an hour :(

**Hazel**

Age: 16

Eyes: Crystal blue

Hair: Reddish brown

Weapons: Strategy, a sword, bow and arrow

Personality: Caring, but if you mess with her friends, you disappear!

Abilities: Very strategic, has fast reflexes.

Experience in RP: Experienced

**Edmund Pevensie (The Chronicles of Narnia)**

Age: 15 or 16

Height: Unsure, probably around 5'3"

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Dark brown almost black. Longish.

Clothes: Tunic, brown cloak, sheath for sword, brown boots

Weapons: The Sword is his main weapon. He is proficient in one or two swords.

Personality: He is honorable and is a fair judge of character. He is a fair fighter, the best swordsman in all of Narnia. He is loyal to his family as well as to Aslan and His country (Narnia).

Abilities: He is the best swordsman in Narnia. He is a fair judge of character. He is strong in negotiations and is in charge of court in Narnia.

Titles: (He has quite a few) King Edmund the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March and Knight of the Noble Order of the Table.

Weaknesses: His loyalty to family can sometimes get in his way. (Family: Peter , Susan, Lucy)

My experience in rp: Some experience; I haven't done one in a while though. :/

**Delasko Ulvuterra**

Species: Humans, the best around!

Height: 6 foot, 1 inch

Eyes: Change upon his mood. And the whole eye, not just the iris, changes color

Hair: Tribunal Dreadlocks with locks of his dead opponents tied in

Skin Color: Black

Clothes: Will wear anything, but prefers red muscle shirts, black skinny jeans, and an emergency backpack he keeps at all times

Weapons: Compassion, Light Whip, Blaster Rifles, Double-Bladed Lightsabers

Personality: Sarcastic, optimistic, easily lured into traps because he loves helping people. He can be merciless, however

Abilities: Mechanical knowledge, staying calm under pressure, can see auras, and hence emotion

My personal xp in RP: Very experienced

**Sammy Jester**

Species: Human

Age: 16

Height: 5' 10''

Hair: 3'' past shoulders, dark brown/black

Clothes: Green Converse all-star shoes, (kinda bit) torn dark jeans, leather belt, fingerless dark gray gloves, T-shirt saying "Don't trust Atoms they Make Up EVERYTHING!", and long zipper hoodie light gray

Weapons: Fists, feet, and throwing knives

Personality: Jumpy, hyper, (bipolar at times), reserved of personal feelings, and very intelligent and persuasive

Abilities: none... does being mildly schizophrenic count? oh wait! I bake and I'm crazy good with knives!

My Experience in RP: No experience

**Acacia Deniyah Shantell Lars**

Species: Human

Age: 12 almost 13 years old.

Height: 5 ft 2

Eyes: Violet

Hair: long, curly, brown. Normally in a ponytail or pigtails.

Clothes: Blue and gold shirt, black pants and black boots

Weapons: lightsaber

Personality: Stubborn, but generally a sweet, happy girl. Can be fierce in battle and is pretty smart.

Abilities: Force-sensitive. Very good with the Force and with her lightsaber.

Experienced roleplayer

**Darcy Breckenridge**

Species: Human

Age: 17

Height: 5'3"

Eyes: very light blue, almost grayish (abnormally large)

Hair: Long (to mid-back) chocolate brown, naturally straight

Clothes: navy v-neck t-shirt, army green utility jacket, dark wash distressed skinny jeans, worn brown combat boots (to mid-calf)

Weapons: bow and arrow very skilled with knives

Personality: shy, intelligent, distant, can be harsh with others.

Abilities: very good at sensing others emotions, also quite flexible...

Roleplay experience: Very experienced! Yet I am a little rusty haven't participated in one for a while...

**So, that's everyone! Okay, before we can get started, you All need to know the site we are using. It's called group me .com. ignore the spaces, fan fiction likes to sensor websites so no one can see them:/. Anyways, it's completely free and I've noticed that no one can get into the group unless I invite them. So, just follow these instructions below and you're all set:)!**

**Type in the website (www. group me. com) Again, ignore the spaces.**

**There's a button on the top right of the screen that says "log in" click it.**

**Click "sign up today"**

**Enter your email**

**Enter your character's name where it says "full name"**

**Create a password**

**Enter your phone number. Don't worry; it only uses it to send you a PIN number. There's no charge to your phone bill and it doesn't text you or your parents or whoever's phone you've put in.**

**You will have to create a group of your own in order to find me. Just hit "create group", type in Shilo Thaliana for the name. If it says phone number, type in 9568573367. This is NOT my phone number; it is the group number for our role play. Each group has their own number. If it says phone or email, type in shilothaliana yahoo. com. Again, ignore the spaces.**

**This will add me to your group and I can add you into my group I've created from there.**

**You're all set! Once you've created your account, leave a review and let me know! Oh and if you have any questions/concerns, tell me! I'd be happy to answer you :).**

**One more thing: I'm putting a list of dates/times below. These will be the times I'm online this week. I'll be on for a half-hour to an hour at these times.**

**11/10- 4:30 pm Eastern Standard time**

**11/12- 4:15 pm Eastern Standard time**

**11/13- 6:00 Eastern Standard time**

**11/14- 4:15 Eastern Standard time**

**11/15- 6:00 Eastern Standard time**

**11/16- 4:30 Eastern Standard time**

**If you can make it to these, awesome! Please review and let me know what times/dates work best for you. I'm not gonna lie: it's gonna be kinda tough getting everyone online at once. We're all busy people. So if I have to split us into two smaller groups, I will.**

**Thanks Guys!**

**-ST**


End file.
